Lady Alanna yea right
by Lady Riley of Trebond
Summary: Alanna is sent to the convent but she vows never to become one of them
1. In the beginning

Lady Alanna?  
  
Alanna sat in that back of the carriage sulking. 'Damn Thom' she cursed silently. Why had he been to chicken to go through with her plans to switch? Maude watched Alanna carefully "We'll be there soon" said Maude. Alanna's response was only scowling deeper. 'At least they let me bring my horse' she thought glumly 'and the illusion spells to disguise me knives, swords, and war books as poetry and knitting needles seemed to work pretty well.' Suddenly the carriage slowed 


	2. To the palace

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters only the plot.  
  
To the Palace  
  
"BUT I WANT TO RIDE MOONLIGHT" yelled Alanna. 6 years at the convent had done nothing but increase her temper. Sure she had learned to knit, sew, dance and curtsy but only after much yelling and persuasion. Now it was time for Alanna to go to court to find a husband and the priestess was finally glad to get rid of Alanna but when the priestess told Alanna she would ride in the carriage Alanna went into a fit.  
  
"Fine you may ride your horse," said the priestess. Alanna smiled triumphantly before turning and running to saddle Moonlight. After a little thought Alanna put a man's saddle on Moonlight and quickly slipped her breeches on under her dress. When she led Moonlight out of the stable the Head priestess started rapidly turning purple. Alanna ignored her and looked for her friend and looked around for her friend.  
  
"Cynthera" Alanna called. Cynthera turned around and grinned "So you got your way after all," she said, " you usually do."  
  
"Everyone into the carriages" called the priestess "Alanna mount up and follow close behind."  
  
"Yes milady" said Alanna meekly.  
  
Mean while at the palace:  
  
"Thom your coming to meet the new ladies with us right?" asked Prince Jonathan, Thom's knight master. "Yup," said Thom "Wouldn't miss it." Jon rolled his eyes, Thom was known for hating to meet ladies. Thom grinned; he still hadn't told anyone that his sister was coming.  
  
Alanna gasped as the palace came into view. It was HUGE. As she rode through the gate she trotted Moonlight up to the carriage that Cynthera was in. Alanna tapped the window and Cynthera opened it. "It's huge," said Alanna. "I didn't notice," Cynthera, replied, "oohh look there's the men to greet us." Alanna groaned. "Come on it wont be that bad." "Yes it will, it will be horrible the only good thing about it is that I'll get to see Thom again."  
  
Thom watched as the carriages slowly rumbled up the hill. As they slowed to a stop a girl with red hair and wearing a purple dress rode out from between the carriages and dismounted. She had a perfect figure and, Thom could tell, was wearing breeched beneath her dress. Alanna saw Thom and grinned. She ran over and hugged him tightly. "Alanna you're here."  
  
"No I'm still back at the convent" she replied sarcastically. Suddenly Thom felt an elbow in his ribs. He grinned and glanced at his friends. They were all staring at Alanna. "Lady Alanna," he said formally, "May I present my knight master Prince Jonathan, or Jon, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, Sir Gareth of Naxen the Younger, or Gary and Alexander of Tirragen or Alex."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Alanna said while curtsying. She turned around and called "Cynthera, come here for a minute." Cynthera had just come out of the carriage and came walking over. She turned back to Thom and his friends. "This is Lady Cynthera of Elden," she said. The men bowed but they were still transfixed by Alanna. "So Thom let me change and then you can lead me to the nearest practice courts." Thom chuckled at his friends surprised looks. 


	3. The Duel

(A.N: Sorry it took me so long to post) Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine so don't sue me. All Tamora pierces  
  
3.The Duel.  
  
Alanna quickly ran up to her room and changed into an expensive pair of breeches and a cream shirt. She grabbed her sword, Lightning, her bow and arrows and ran down to the practice courts she planned to meet the boys in. Since it was still fairly early in the morning they had a while till the pages and squires came to practice. When she had finally found the courts everyone was there. "Hi" Alanna greeted everyone cheerfully. "Ah, sister dear you finally found you way here," chuckled Thom. "No," replied Alanna sarcastically, "I'm still lost in the corridors." All the boys laughed. "So, who wants to duel me?" All the boys glanced at each other but no one spoke up. "Alright then I'll chose some one," she paused for a moment, "Ah lets see, Alex."  
  
"Uh Lady Alanna Alex is one of the best fencers at court," Jon said, "how about you try your brother first." Alanna scowled, "Your highness since none of you volunteered so I chose someone. Now Sir Alex lets see how good you are with a sword." They finished stretching and resumed the guard position in the middle of the court. "On guard" shouted Raoul. And the duel began. (A/N Should I stop. HMM NO) Alanna swung her blade up to meet Alex's with a crash. She pulled away and circled. Alex lunged in trying to catch Alanna off guard. The fight continued neither person gaining the upper hand and unaware of the pages, squires, Duke Gareth and Aaram Sklaw (A/N What's Alanna's swords masters name in the first book?) filing into the room. Finally Alanna spotted an opening and lunged in pulling Alex's sword from his hand. She rested her sword point at the bottom of his throat. "I yield," said a surprised Alex. Everyone else just stared.  
  
"You would think they had never seen a "Lady" fight before" she grumbled. "Your wrong sister they haven't." a Cheery Thom said.  
  
A/N Aug that was a horrible chapter. The next chapter will be longer and better (I hope) Please Review No Flames Next chapter: Being presented to court or The Ball 


	4. The ball

A/N Please don't be mad at me for not updating. I was really busy. I'm also working on another one. Please read it too if you like this one. Thanx  
  
Lady Riley  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns these wonderful characters. Please Don't Sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Ball  
  
Alanna dashed up to her room as quick as she could knowing if she was late the priestesses would think of a horrible punishment (e.g. not being allowed to rid her horse). Alanna rushed into her rooms to see a hot bath and her dress set out by her maid. Quickly Alanna stripped off her cloths and jumped in to her bath. After her bath Alanna slipped on a long red velvet gown with gold trim and (unfortunately) a low neckline ringed with diamonds. She got her maid to do her makeup and hair and she rushed out of her room.  
  
When Alanna got to the waiting hall people were already getting announced. Priestess Mary gave her a glare then put on a fake smile and walked through the curtains. She wouldn't admit it but Alanna was the most beautiful girl there. Even more beautiful than Cynthera or Delia. Unfortunately for Alanna she was paired with Delia to walk down the stairs.  
  
Alanna walked up to Delia. "Well, well, if it isn't the little horse," said Delia.  
  
"Delia," Alanna said in an overly patient voice, "I would much rather be a horse than a cow." Delia scowled and started to turn purple. And right then Alanna and Delia were announced.  
  
"Lady Alanna of Trebond and Lady Delia of Eldorne," (aaahh what's Delia's fief??) announced the herald. Alanna walked through smiling and batting her eyelashes just to show everyone from the convent that she could be a lady. Delia on the other hand was purple in the face and was scowling and didn't look very nice. But as soon as she saw the prince walking to the bottom of the stairs she started to smile. When they got to the bottom the prince held out his arm. Delia was about to take it when he said: "Lady Alanna may I have this dance." "Of course," replied Alanna, Almost laughing at the look on Delia's face. Delia had gotten an knight named Sir Ralon and he wasn't the best looking. 


	5. An

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I want make excuses for not updating SORRY EVERYONE. Well I'm working on the fifth chapter. Please vote who Alanna should be with: A/ Jon  
A/ George  
A/ Gary  
A/Raoul If theirs anyone I missed just put them down. My email is: horse_gurl1989@hotmail.com 


End file.
